The ever-increasing usage of mobile phones throughout the world has contributed to the emergence of mobile advertising, which is a form of advertising via mobile phones, mobile computers, or other types of mobile devices. According to recent estimates, about 75% of mobile phone users in Spain, about 62% of mobile phone users in France, and about 54% of mobile phone users in Japan report receiving advertisements via their mobile phones. In conventional mobile advertising campaigns, advertisers generate advertisement content (also referred to herein as the “ad content”), including audio content, imagery content, textual content, and/or video content, and provide the ad content to multimedia content providers for insertion into streams of multimedia content, which may constitute music, movies, videos, or other types of multimedia content. The multimedia content providers transmit the streams of multimedia content, including the ad content, over communications networks for receipt at one or more mobile phones or devices. For example, such ad content has traditionally included mobile web banners, mobile web posters, SMS advertising, MMS advertising, advertising within mobile games and/or videos, audio advertisements, etc. Further, the effectiveness of such mobile advertising campaigns has traditionally been measured by the number of views, the click-through rates, and/or the click-to-call rates generated by the ad content.
One drawback of the conventional mobile advertising campaigns described above is that advertisers typically have difficulty determining whether or not their ad content has been successfully delivered to the mobile devices. Another drawback is that the advertisers have virtually no way of determining the perceptual quality of the ad content delivered to the mobile devices. Such drawbacks have generally hindered the growth of the global mobile advertising market. Such difficulties/inabilities have also likely hindered, if not entirely prevented, other non-advertising related applications from reaching the mobile space, which not only has likewise hindered the growth of the mobile market overall, but also has prevented revenue generation for many of those associated with or interested in tapping into the mobile space.